


Pluviophile

by Decelabre



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decelabre/pseuds/Decelabre
Summary: Une fin différente de celle de KH BBS. Un avant-goût de la décadence.





	1. Chapter 1

_Une femme enceinte enchaînée. Des cris d'agonie hantant le château du Jardin Radieux. Le sourire d'un enfant innocent. Deux keyblades qui s'entrechoquent, créant des étincelles. Et puis --_

_Les Ténèbres. Kingdom Hearts. La renaissance de Xehanort._

 

***

 

À la simple pensée que Xehanort parvienne à relâcher les Ténèbres dans les mondes lumineux, Aqua se réveilla en sursaut, une main posée contre son pouls.

"-Terra, Ven!" Sa voix sonnait rauque, éreintée. Après son combat désespéré contre Vanitas, elle avait épuisé toutes ses forces. Il lui semblait que le garçon masqué avait perdu, mais impossible de le confirmer vu qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. L'endroit était désert, un mausolée de keyblades laissées à l'abandon, à l'oubli.

Comment allait-elle les retrouver dans cette désolation?

Prise de panique comme elle ne sentait plus leur lumière, elle chercha à s'apaiser avec l'éclaireuse bleutée qu'elle sortit de sa poche. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, puis formèrent une ligne plus creusée - un froncement d'inquiétude - en se rappelant du sort de ses deux seuls amis. Pas question de trainer, ils avaient besoin d'elle.

"-Attendez-moi. J'arrive." Usant du peu d'énergie qui lui restait, le maître légitime de la Keyblade se redressa pour poursuivre une quête qui, au lieu de la rapprocher de leur lumière, l'en éloignerait à tout jamais. Sur une des hauteurs érodées se tenait Ventus -- ou plutôt son corps -- qui observait attentivement la route prise par la guerrière.

Dans sa main gauche il y avait la X-blade brisée, et au-dessus de la tête blonde planait le Royaume des Coeurs, rendu inaccessible à cause de ce satané Sentiment Persistant, la volonté de Terra que Xehanort n'avait pas réussi à dompter. Le temps qu'il lui fallut pour se débarrasser de la ferraille avait duré trop lontemps. La porte de nouveau condamnée, tout était à recommencer. Heureusement qu'avec son nouveau corps il pourrait voir -- participer même -- à la nouvelle guerre des Keyblades. Xehanort ordonna à Vanitas de lui ramener Aqua en un seul morceau. Il ne manquait pas de ressources et saurait manipuler Aqua à des fins diaboliques.

"-Toujours un coup d'avance, le vieux. Cracha Vanitas, excessivement méprisant envers l'individu responsable de son existence.

-Quoique là, il serait presque mon style."

Aqua s'était éloignée de trop pour entendre les mots de Vanitas et ses implications obscènes. Elle ne fut gouvernée que par une seule motivation : retrouver ses amis sains et saufs. Après elle les protégerait et chasserait définitivement les Ténèbres de leur monde, bien que consciente du rôle cruciale qu'elles jouaient dans le maintient de l'équilibre.

****

Du vent. Des armes brisées. De la ferraille rongée par le temps.

Il faisait éternellement nuit. Aqua errait, accrochée à son obsession. Aucune trace ni du Roi Mickey ni de ses amis à elle. Se pourrait-il qu'ils soient tombés sous Xehanort. Quand cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, Aqua invoqua son arme fétiche -- rainfell -- dans la palme de sa main. En plus de l'Eclaireuse, elle s'admit avoir besoin du poids familier de sa lame de prédilection face aux épreuves. Unversed, Sans-Coeurs, ou créatures du mal se tenaient prévenues de sa détermination.

"- Ils sont plus forts que les ténèbres. Maître Eraqus aurait pensé de même. Qu--"

Derrière elle, des pas furtifs. Quelqu'un se rapprochait dangereusement de sa position, cherchant à la surprendre. Se propulsant en avant avec grâce, elle atterrit tout aussi gracieusement, alerte. Son regard se durcit quand elle comprit qu'une telle démarche ne ressemblait aucunement à Ventus ou Terra, notamment la voix qui allait avec.

"-Encore debout? Faut savoir lâcher, miss." Lâcha Vanitas d'une voix presque enjouée.

Encore des provocations, les paroles blessantes apprises par cœur plus pour briser que d'échauffer les esprits.

"Ferme-la." Contra-t-elle avec son épée tendue vers là où il apparaitrait, se préparant à un combat difficile. Peu importe combien de fois elle aurait à l'affronter, elle se jurait de le défaire encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il lui rende Ventus. Tendue, salie et trempée de sueur, les muscles stressés par leur dernier affrontement, elle faisait bien peine à voir.

Vanitas se délecta de sa colère, du désespoir qui assombrissait son regard aquamarine, mais surtout de sa naïveté et les désillusions qui venaient avec.

 _Quelle conne, vraiment_ , pensa Vanitas de sa rivale. Connu pour ses tactiques vicieuses et imprévisibles, le garçon jaillit d'un portail de Ténèbres juste derrière elle dans l'intention de l'assommer. Rapide, Aqua para à temps et le repoussa suffisamment loin. Voyant l'ouverture, elle décida de se jeter dedans avant de se raidir, interdite.

Un homme aux cheveux argents émergea de la terre, comme Vanitas. Une peau brûlée par le soleil. Des flammes dans les yeux. Une contenance terrienne --

"-Ter..." Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Xehanort chargea vers elle. La langue d'Aqua sortit à cause du coup qu elle reçut en plein dans le plexus solaire, lui coupant l'air des poumons momentanément. Aussitôt Vanitas vit l'occasion de la cerner par derrière, lui tordant le bras suffisamment pour qu'elle agonise. Bloquée des deux côtés, à l'agonie, elle chercha à formuler une incantation magique, n'importe laquelle, mais Xehanort l'assaillit de frappes latérales. Quelle force. Quelles Ténèbres ...

"-Te..." Aqua commença à sentir les larmes monter. Son ami d'enfance -- ou bien était-ce Xehanort -- s'acharnait sur elle, tel un possédé, avec un sadisme qu'il n'avait jamais osé montrer. A cette allure, il la briserait.

"Veux-tu qu'il s'arrête?" Susurra Ven -- non Vanitas -- en se collant dangereusement à elle. À chaque coup elle se collait plus contre lui, pressée sous l'assaut de Gaia Bane. Fermant les yeux, en larmes, ses organes en feu sous le corset, Aqua refusa de former les mots que Vanitas voulait qu'elle dise.

Elle aurait supplier le brutal Terra d'arrêter, mais pas devant Vanitas.

"-Quoi tu joues la fière alors que tu te presses contre un enfant pour éviter ses coups? Une garce comme toi aurait sacrifié Ventus.

"NON!!!" Hurla-t-elle, électrisant la Keyblade qui l'assaillait sans merci et le bras de l'homme avec. Agréablement surpris par sa volonté, Xehanort cessa de la frapper pour plonger son regard dans les sien comme s'il cherchait à se perdre dedans. Le geste qui arrêta le sort d'Aqua fut ce toucher vicieux entre la vallée de ses seins, là où les bretelles roses remontaient jusqu'à ses clavicules. Quelle idée de les garder toujours étroitement serrés contre sa opulente, c'était un appel au vice. Un pousse-à-la-tentation.

Rien n'arrêtait ce Vanitas. Comment osait-il utiliser le corps de Ventus d'une façon inappropriée? Elle couina quand une autre petite main farfouilla plus en bas, attirée par son entrejambe. Trop fatiguée pour le repousser, trop faible pour contrer Xehanort, Aqua sentit une chaleur se propager sur tout son corps.

Elle la connaissait que trop bien. C'était la même chaleur qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle s'était touchée expérimentalement pour la première fois dans la bibliothèque de la Contrée du Départ, risquant que Terra la retrouve en chaleur ou, pire, vienne la rejoindre. Combien de fois s'était-elle jurée d'arrêter cette distraction dans la douche, un doigt dans sa virginité, la tête pleine de folles pensées d'elle et de Terra et leur maître qui pourtant la regardait platoniquement? Ou bien cette fois où, après une nuit ou elle avait squirté comme une folle à la suite d'un échauffement intense, son meilleur ami s'était précipité dans sa chambre (elle eut le temps de se couvrir) et avait posé une avalanche de questions sans comprendre son embarras. Sa naïveté faisait son charme, contrastant délicieusement avec l'expérience de leur maître à eux deux.

"-Ah!!!" Elle se cambra contre le dos de Vanitas, son sexe enveloppé et écrasé dans la palme de sa main recouverte par l'armure organique. Les doigts allaient exactement où ils devaient se rendre, à leur place, exerçant des pressions folles contre le mont Venus, le clitoris, tapant dessus. Et tout ça devant le cruel Xehanort. Ou Terra. Elle sentait encore la lumière de ses deux amis et un sentiment d'horreur l'emprisonna quand elle comprit qu'ils étaient _certainement_ conscients de tout.

Cette certitude, au lieu de lui glacer le sang, intensifia son désir.

"-Montre leur comment un maître de la Keyblade jouit." Somma Xehanort sur un ton calme, absolu, ses yeux prenant une teinte ténébreuse et perverse. Au fond d'elle, Aqua voulut trouver la force de lutter. Voulait être sourde, muette et aveugle, perdre ses sens qui répondaient favorablement aux sommations de Xehanort. Mais une part d'elle chercha à croire que l'ordre venait de Terra, que les mains appartenaient à Ventus, son petit trésor. Le garçon qu'elle avait juré de protéger des ténèbres mais surtout des ténèbres de sa luxure. Mais voilà qu'elle acceptait de l'utiliser, de se faire toucher par une petite chose moins mature qu'elle sexuellement sous les yeux autoritaires de Terra.

"-Montre-moi." Dit Vanitas avec un ton plus enfantin et encore plus désarmant avant que sa main ne se decida à déchirer son short, exposant ses lèvres sexuelles roses et bien trempées, puis mit sa main féminine autour du poignet de poupée de Ventus. "Montre nous."

Et là elle eut honte. Grandement honte. Mais s'excuta quand même.

Ils le voulaient aussi au fond d'eux, non, malgré la contrainte. Aqua voulait oublier les ténèbres, ne plus souffrir, se réunir avec elle. Alors elle se frotta contre la main de Ventus, couina quand il pinça son minuscule clitoris, rougit en apercevant que le corps de Terra bandait a faire exploser son hakama. Et elle se raidit, bouche bée, traversée par un orgasme qui la terrassa. Un orgasme provoqué par Vanitas, des jets de cyprine chauds et volumineux les éclaboussant tous les trois.

_Libération. Jouissance. Vie._

Pas du tout gentleman, Vanitas la jeta par terre et se lecha le bras. Un regard méprisant lui permit de confirmer que sa chute lui arracha un mini-orgasme.

"-Tiens, la pedo a tout degueulassé. Mais elle sait jouir."

Xehanort saisit le bras de Ventus qu'il lécha et savoura la cyprine dessus comme un véritable prédateur, ne se passant pas de son jus féminin.

"-Prenons là. Nous avons à faire dans le Jardin Radieux."

Les deux s'échangèrent un regard diabolique. Leur jeu ne ferait que commencer....


	2. Chapter 2

_Un ciel déchiré par les Ténèbres, fendu par le rayon coruscant de la X-blade_

_La victoire du faux savant prophétisée par les sept apprentis du Péché_

_Le cri d'un enfant encore trempé dans le liquide amniotique._

_Chaos. Repentance. Tyrannie._

 

Sur le sol froid, encastrée dans une geôle de roche sommeillait Aqua, le corps allongé sur le côté. Perfection faite femme, ses formes sublimes avaient clamé bien des coeurs, hommes ou femmes. Zéro défaut, aucune blessure d'hier sur cette peau laiteuse, divine malgré le déplorable traitement de Maître Xehanort et son apprenti.

(Les deux l'avaient soignée à son insu et manipulée partiellement, sa mémoire du moins, jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.)

On l'aurait aisément prise pour Belle ou Blanche Neige, tant au repos elle dégageait la sérénité qu'on lui connaissait tant. Et vu le contenu de ses rêves, personne n'oserait la déranger de peur qu'elle se languisse d'amitié au réveil. Ou, pire, qu'elle se rappelle de l'orgasme inapproprié entre les mains cruelles de Ventus et sous les yeux de Terra. Et, dans un moment de faiblesse pour lequel elle ne se pardonnerait sans doute jamais, Aqua avait osé désirer ses larges mains partout sur elle, sa virginité ravie par le sexe épais du brun; ses larges mains autour de ses hanches fines, son gland tapant dans des endroits dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence ...

Un souvenir particulièrement cher à ses yeux illumina son sourire, plus que le fantasme d'avoir Terra s'enfoncer rudement en elle comme si le monde finirait demain. Quelques temps avant la venue de Ventus dans leur vie, Aqua et Terra avaient trouvé bon de fouiller dans les vieux effets d'Eraqus sans qu'il ne soit tenu au courant.

Dans les coffres s'entassaient les cartes, des carnets de notes remplis jusqu'à la dernière page, des objets d'enfance d'une valeur sentimentale inestimable qu'on ne pouvait acheter en munnies, surtout des boiseries japonaises. Dans la même veine que les priants de Delphes, ils avaient montré une révérence à chaque objet pris dans leurs mains avant de les replacer là où ils les avaient trouvés, mais quand Aqua avait pointé le portrait d'Eraqus à Terra, ce dernier n'avait pas ressenti la moindre hésitation à sortir la photo de la rangée de miniatures et autres étrangetés japonaises. En un éclair il eut été subjugué par ce qu'il vit. Sans surprise, Aqua avait suivit.

Elle même avait du retenir un souffle, et Terra se retenir tout court. Trente ans auparavant, la beauté juvénile d'Eraqus avait provoquait des émois chez ses deux élèves. Des boucles violettes tombantes sur le côté du visage androgyne de leur mentor, et le reste de ses cheveux remontés en une queue de cheval nippone. Ses yeux de la même couleur étincelaient de lumière. Le coeur d'Aqua avait battu à tout rompre, et celui du brun aussi. Avec cette surchauffe dans le corps, dur de voir clair dans ses premiers émois homosexuels et hétérosexuels. Puis ils avaient la journée pour eux tous seuls, sans surveillance, de faire enfin ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulu oser.

Mais ce moment n'avait jamais pu se faire, la pudeur surement.

Ils avaient décidé que s'inviter dans le passé de leur maître n'avait que trop duré. Elle s'en était allée, troublée, alors que Terra avait connu la frustration que seule une bonne séance d'entrainement avait réussi à dissiper. Ce fut le même genre de trouble qui vit Aqua s'animer, enfin réveillée après de longues heures de sommeil.

"-Hnn..." Dans sa tête se fut le trou noir. Même le souvenir de la réunion quelque peu dépravée du trio semblait être diffus dans sa tête. Puis l'absence de tuméfactions autour de sa région ventrale semblait plus la déranger que de la soulager. Cette douleur s'était mêlée au plaisir, l'avait intensifié contre toute attente. Non, non. Qu'on la prenne pour une masochiste sentimentale, oui. Mais qu'une femme de son gabarit admette avoir un penchant pour la souffrance physique? Nul doute que cela était un coup des Ténèbres. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à s'en convaincre? Déterminée à comprendre pourquoi, Aqua sortit des barrières de sa prison et reprit la route.

Quelque part Aqua sentait qu'elle avait déjà marché sur les terres désolées de la Mausolée de Keyblade. Le paysage dépressif n'améliora guère son humeur, et elle avait des flashs qui revenaient souvent. Des flashs qui lui donnaient des frissons très embarrassants. Des bouts de souvenirs où Terra, dont les yeux oranges s'imprimaient d'un sadisme évident, s'acharnait contre ses côtes brisées avec Ventus bien pressé contre elle, les mains pelotant le moindre bout de chair exposé à ses attaques.

Clignant fortement des yeux, comme pour se forcer à oublier à tout jamais cette image dégradante de sa personne, Aqua se remit à courir. Quand elle tombait sur les bourrasques, sa magie repoussa les vents hors de sa trajectoire. Aucun Unversed, que les intempéries à dompter. La pauvre avait arrêté de compter les heures, mais chaque fois qu'Aqua s'immobilisait, le même souvenir impur assaillait son cerveau. Chaque seconde son cœur au lieu d'être injecté de lumière s'assombrissait. Mais pas de Ténèbres, non. De quelque chose de plus basique, de plus troublant encore, la luxure. Ce picotement entre les jambes revenait aussi en force, déconcentrant la petite maîtresse de la Keyblade dans ses incantations. Éreintée, frustrée, Aqua s'obstinait à ne pas régler ce problème avec sa main ou keyblade, mais plutôt dans le confort de Kingdom Hearts. Certes, les portes menant aux royaume des coeurs avaient été refermées, mais il n'empêchait que les restes de cette chaleur était mieux que rien.

Levant la tête vers les plateformes menant à la plus haute, Aqua rebroussa chemin pour se rendre là-bas. Une force irrésistible l'attirait là-bas aussi - une force que même la plus tenace des volontés ne pourrait combattre. Bravant les bourrasques, les pièges et autres obstacles, Aqua arriva près des hauteurs ravinées et sauta dessus, une par une. A chaque saut, des sons étranges qui se dévoilèrent être des gémissements gagnaient en volume. Les souffles continuaient à monter en intensité, en ambiguïté. Et plus elle les entendait, plus ils ressemblaient à ceux de Ventus, le seul garçon au monde à qui elle réservait ses sourires les plus maternels.

Seulement, à peine au plus sommet de la zone désolée, Aqua relâcha un cri strident de stupéfaction.

Jamais ses yeux n'oublieraient cette image à jamais gravée dans son cerveau: Terra, sous une apparence nouvelle entièrement dévêtue, couvrant un Ventus agenouillé et forcé de se soumettre, dont l'armure organique présentait des trous entre ses jambes, ses cuisses, partout où il avait du sperme séché et très certainement des bleus encore frais. Les bras fragiles étaient noués vers l'arrière, son dos tendu et cambré comme un arc, avec ses fesses poussées vers l'arrière et présentées aux coups de butoir de Terra. Son sexe cuisait entre ses fesses - un chibre si épais qu'en le pénétrant aussi férocement son trou saignait. Alors que l'horreur paralysa la Bleutée, l'expression de Vanitas parodiait celles vues et revues dans les revues pornographiques bas de gamme. L'extase le traversa et le fit se resserrer contre le gros sexe. A chaque saillie, une protubérance grotesque déforma son estomac. Tombant elle aussi sur les genoux, ses mains se levèrent pour couvrir sa bouche et ses larmes. Malgré l'humidité dedans, elle s'en voulut d'être incapable de quitter des yeux l'acte sordide et de couvrir les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les bruits de la sodomie intense.

"-Terra, bégaya la jeune femme enracinée par la terreur, le plaisir et autres sentiments interdits. Pourquoi?"

Un silence pesa au-dessus d'eux, vite brisé par les fortes inhalations de Vanitas et sa chute quand Maître Xehanort le poussa hors de sa queue en sang. Le blondinet post-extase fut prit de longs spasmes et du fait de la pression exercée par le sexe imposant, sa vessie ne supporta plus la pression et se libéra, lâchant de l'urine près du Sentiment Persistant. Au début le maître ne dit rien, préférant observer le pli de dégoût sur le visage d'Aqua une fois qu'elle vit le blondinet uriner à côté de l'armure de son meilleur ami. Puis il invoqua le Gardien derrière Aqua qui ne lui opposa guère de résistance. La créature la souleva, commença à la dévêtir et l'amena vers lui - vers eux - la présentant comme une offrande à Maître Xehanort, les genoux basculés vers l'arrière et repliés vers ses é qu'elle était très, très souple. Dans les bras de la créature elle ne se débattit pas, comme si un sort invisible lui interdisait tout mouvement, toute volonté de fuir.

Le choc y avait été certainement pour beaucoup.

"-Les choses changent. L'acceptation de ce qui t'est gratifiée avec gratuité est le premier pas vers la félicité." Ses deux mains massèrent ses seins, puis grimpant vers son visage elles encadrèrent ses joues. Dessus il déposa le baiser le plus sensuel qu'elle ait connu - son tout premier. "Soyons heureux ensemble dans les Ténèbres."


	3. Vacuité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic terminée! J'ai pour projet l'écriture d'un OS assez long (10 000+ mots) mettant en exergue Eraqus et Xehanort dans leur jeunesse. Rien de joyeux, juste trouver une raison bien nauséabonde le pourquoi du comment les deux anciens amis ont pris leurs distances. Elle sera moins orientée kinks. Non, je mens, il y en aura. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont ouvert cette page, lu cette fic, en sont ressortis illuminés, dégoûtés ou neutres. De tout mon coeur. Peace!

_Une nouvelle fois_

_Ouvrez la porte_

_Souvenez-vous de l'émotion_

_Alors réveillez-vous ! Et rappelez-vous_

_Hé ? Pourquoi ? Vous ne le voulez pas ?_

_Cela vous appartient encore_

_Tout ce que vous avez perdu_

_Ne fera plus qu'un !_

 

_***_

 

Pres-qu'autant que les baisers du chercheur des Ténèbres, quelque chose de plus dangereux la paralysait dans l'instant. C'était comme si toute tentative de rébellion dirigée contre lui s'avérait futile. Et sur Kingdom Hearts elle aurait tellement souhaité raisonner Terra, mais le contact des ses lèvres bistres la précipitait hors de la raison et dans les bas-fonds de la dépravation. Il ne mit pas la langue, fort heureusement, mais sa bouche n'arrêtait pas de dominer la sienne, ses mains larges et pleines de callosités agrippant le dessous de ses cuisses avec possessivité. Elle eut honte de suer autant, et même d'ouvrir un peu plus les cuisses pour sentir au mieux le gland humide de pré-sperme contre ses grandes lèvres. Le même gland qui eut violenté Vanitas, répandant plus de semence et de sang sur son clitoris enflammé.

 _Non, non,_ serina-t-elle en vain, toujours suspendue dans les airs par le Gardien menaçant de son premier amour. T _erra, reprends-toi. Ne laisse pas les Ténèbres gagner!_

Puis, contre toute espèce d'attente, Xehanort cessa ses attouchements et s'éloigna d'elle, la laissant à l'abandon. Bien que soudainement saisie par le regret de ne plus avoir son corps viril contre elle, Aqua choisit de masquer sa frustration avec l'attitude artificielle d'une fille qui réussit à se ressaisit.

Néanmoins cet effort certes louable serait vain.

"- Pourquoi résistes-tu?" La question du fils spirituel d'Eraqus désarçonna la jeune femme, assez pour la couper dans ses élans. "Les Ténèbres nous ont réunis. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut d'autre pour l'accepter?"

Fermant ses persiennes, Aqua lâcha ces mots qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu s'entendre dire, avec un réel pincement au coeur. Au fond de son âme, elle cultivait l'espoir de les revoir tous les deux, ses frères si bizarres, sous l'empyrée brillant du monde qui l'avait vue grandir et devenir le dernier génie de la Clé.

"- Non," Serrant les poings, elle inspira profondément avant de tout relâcher. "Tu es ... si différent. Même Ventus. J'ai échoué car les Ténèbres vous ont corrompus.

"-Vraiment? Je dirais que la faute est à la Lumière." Contra Vanitas, toujours sarcastique. Au lieu d'éprouver un soulagement physique à le savoir affranchi de l'entrave de Terra, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi Ventus discourait ainsi. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, ni ce regard pétillant de stupre et non d'innocence.

L'apprenti finit par clore la distance entre eux, se mouvant sur ses quatre membres, comme un prédateur plein de luxure. En réalité, elle les voyait toujours comme tels: Terra et Ventus. A cause de la magie et les manipulations de Xehanort, aucun moyen pour elle de les reconnaître, sinon elle les aurait combattu tous les deux bec et ongles. Cependant les doigts très véloces de son petit frère de coeur effleurèrent sa croupe bien arrondie, la jeune femme hoqueta. Un éclair grilla son cerveau, démantelant la jonction entre la pensée et les sensations; son corps subit de plein fouet l'assaut de son orgasme non-consenti, secoué et calé dans des spasmes si violents qu'elle jouit comme elle n'avait jamais joui auparavant, relâchant un torrent de jouissance féminine sur les mains de Vanitas et le sol rocailleux à leurs pieds.

Si une telle sédition du corps se renouvelait, Aqua n'en sortirait pas indemne.

_Je dois résister . . ._

Le même courant la frappa une nouvelle fois de plein fouet, cette fois avec la bouche du garçon autour d'un téton dressé par le plaisir forcé en elle, la tétée tirant plus de jus féminin contre sa volonté. De nouveau elle se noya dans cette tempête qu'était l'orgasme, un choc physique et mental, la transcendance du corps sur l'esprit. Nullement dérangée par l'odeur de la pisse, ni la texture, elle laissa les doigts putrides de Vanitas masser ses fesses, son ventre, ses cuisses, partout où il avait prise.

_...résist...er_

Cinq minutes de volupté interdite et les yeux bleus d'Aqua roulèrent dans leurs orbites, son corps déchargeant du foutre féminin sans s'arrêter. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, ses membres se ramollirent, ainsi que les fonctions de sa pensée. Autant en joie qu'un enfant psychopathe qui retire les pattes d'une mouche, Vanitas arrêta ses succions et créa avec la magie les bretelles de Ventus pour les lover avec une douceur trompeuse autour de la nuque crème d'Aqua puis ... serrer l'item avec peu de force. Une main tremblante remonta vers son cou, mais elle ne gratta que la marque de maîtrise, le symbole de leur maître Eraqus.

Si elle avait toutes ses facultés intellectuelles, Aqua aurait pleuré de toute son être. Peut-être par pitié, et ce n'était pas peu de le dire, le Maître de la Keyblade avait choisi l'orgasme pour la contrôler, la remodeler selon ses envies. Faire continuer ses plans à travers leur descendance maudite.

_R..._

"-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ce hurlement faillit briser la voix d'Aqua quand le très large sexe de Terra l'empala, déchirant son hymen et souillant sa virginité sans aucune forme de procès. Des griffes de Nescients, les brûlures magiques, et toute autre épreuve physique ne pouvaient se comparer à ce déchirement intime. Malgré l'avalanche de bien-être, Aqua souffrait le martyr de la pénétration avec cette verge trop grosse, surtout que Xehanort devenait de plus en plus agressif à chaque fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à progresser plus loin en elle. Et ses cris finissaient en gargouillements quand Vanitas se plut à l'étrangler. A force elle tomberait inconsciente durant ou après l'éjaculation tant redoutée. Elle fut terrorisée à l'idée de porter un bébé - leur enfant - dans des conditions aussi sordides. Mais la dernière sensation qu'elle ressentit en dépit de la douleur fut le baiser de Xehanort, sa langue enfin nouée à la sienne et une promesse qui lui fit verser une larme.

Se succéda à son évanouissement un liquide séminal chaud au plus profond d'elle. Puis sa chute. Un dernier spasme où elle n'eut plus aucun contrôle sur ses fonctions expiratrices, s'urinant dessus alors que ses spasmes continuaient, avec son vagin en sang après une rude pénétration. Après çà, sa vie changea à jamais.

 

_Epilogue_

 

 _"-_ Dis donc tu y as pris vite goût?" Susurra Vanitas, étalé sur le sol et les cuisses bien ouvertes, se tortillant à chaque fois que la langue d'Aqua couvrait de salive sa péri-annale y comprit son anus plissé. C'était plus un toilettage qu'autre chose, cette attention buccale. L'ancienne maîtresse de la Keyblade tapota doucement son joli derrière avant de s'asseoir aussi confortablement que son ventre de femme enceinte le permettait. Agacé par sa prise de devant, la partie démoniaque de Ventus grogna sa frustration avant de se renverser contre son ventre, à peu près de la même manière que ce bienheureux de Ven l'aurait fait. Au stade avancée de sa grossesse, le maître Xehanort avait exigé de cesser toute forme de violence pour que ses prochains vassaux chaotiques naissent en parfaite condition physique.

"-T'es mieux quand tu as du sang dans le nez." Sa voix fut à peine un souffle, le bâillement de son geôlier traduisant son ennui. Au Jardin radieux, Xehanort se fit passer pour l'apprenti amnésique d'Ansem le Sage et y poursuivait des expérimentations sur le coeur et la X-Blade sans que personne ne le soupçonne.

"-Quand tu les pondras tes morveux, je te défoncerai cette jolie petite gueule." La Bleutée, devenue miette après le traumatisme, préféra lui répondre en caressant sa tignasse blonde. Dans son cerveau les paroles de Vanitas étaient remplacées par les propos encourageants de Ventus. De même pour le maître Xehanort, c'était juste un nouveau Terra qui rentrait de ses nouvelles fonctions et la couvraient de mots d'amour plutôt que de la traiter comme une machine d'incubation à porteurs de la Clé.

Les plans du Maître des Ténèbres n'auraient pas pu mieux marcher. D'en bientôt la guerre de Keyblades déciderait du futur des mondes.

**Author's Note:**

> En l'honneur de KH 2.8, voici la fic que vous n'attendiez pas. La suite ne sera guère plus joyeuse. BDSM, shotacon, watersports, noncon (sérieusement), asphyxiation, ryona, squirting, size differences, dirty-talk, forced pregnancy, cervix play, anal sex. Cliquez sur le bouton commentaire si vous souhaitez poser des questions ou simplement donner votre avis. Pour ceux qui comme moi souhaiteraient que la fic soit plus sombre et plus kinky, envoyez-moi un mp.


End file.
